the past always catches up
by Zeevah-Lee
Summary: a story about what might have happened if Hiccup left Berk instead of being sent into the arena to kill the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1 ~ :D

Hi there, I am major Colby, guard in the king's palace, personal guard to prince Ehsan. It has been about 8 years since I left my place of origin, and trained in the guard. I have been trained in many different fighting and survival skills, I finished first in my class and was then placed in the jobs of personal guard to the prince. I have worked harder than most to get where I am, I love my job, my friends and my family. It has paid off and I am glad that I have done this.

The city that I live in is called aldrnari modr eyland that is in my old language, in the language in this part of the world it is fire fury island, It is not the most original name in the world, I know that but true to its name it is a dragons city. I was brought here when I was about 15, it was one the best things that I agreed to do, by the gods it really was. I have now got the best life that I could have hoped for.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" a little girl comes running in the door

"hello little one, how was your day at big girls school?"

"it'as good" the little girl stuttered a bit

"well you sound like you had a good day where mummy?"

"wif kyn"

"ahh well lets go find her and your brother" Colby says to the little girl while they walk out to the front of their house.

"hello svass"

"hi there kippa, how was your day?" the girl's mother says while holding another child and petting a pitch black night fury with blue eyes, the child that she was holding is a little bit smaller than the one that Colby is holding.

"it was good I am having my break now because I wanted to see you guys after your day at school but will have to go back in about half an hour."

"ahh that's okay, do you children want to go in with daddy and help him make dinner?" the woman says while smirking at Colby because he is getting really excited by that idea, she knows how much he love making dinner with them.

"Adabelle, sweetheart do you think you can walk inside for me so I can take your brother?" Colby asks the child on his hip

"yas daddy" the little girl nods

"good girl" he kisses the top of her head and puts her down

"here little guy" he says opening his arms so that he could pick the little boy up off his mums hip.

So you have met my sweet little twins and the love of my life Eerika, my family is the most beautiful thing in the world to me they are my life.

My little boy has not started to talk or walk yet his sister is the vast opposite she has been walking for a while she just got up and started walking never crawling. And her speech is coming along nicely. I think that Eirik isn't speaking because his sister is doing it for him. As for the walking I don't know he may just not want to. Then there is my wonderful wife Eerika she has been the one true love of mine since I first saw her, I was in the class above her in training for the guard. She has the most amazing eyes, they are a hazel browny colour that changes depending on what her mood is. Her hair is long down to about her lower back but it is always up never down. She hates it down. It is a dark brown that is almost black. She is about 5"5 and hates being called short.

"okay you, stop staring and go cook" Eerika says with a smirk

"yes my love"

As I walk in Adabelle goes and finds my dragon toothless. I like Kyn to but Toothless is my soul dragon. He and I are like brothers.

"toofless, toooofless"

"He's out the back little one"

"Okay daddy" the little girl totted out while I put Eirik in his chair so that at least he could help me. We were going to have toasties I decided, easy.

While I was making dinner with Eirik I saw that Eerika and Adabelle were wandering in towards the fire, they must have left kyn and toothless out the back. Toothless and kyn were almost like siblings we all thought that they would become mates but they didn't they are more like siblings.

I finished making the dinner and I set them on the table and Eirik was very proud of himself because he 'made' his and mine. He wanted to show his sister his hard work and effort. Ada and him are the closest and it is so cute, she always talks for him and makes sure that he is not missing out on anything.

After I sat down there was an audible thump outside the door.

The door nearly flew off its hinges as my best friend Erland burst through the door

"mate the king requests your presents urgently, as in now and not a minute later"

"really just as I get to eat? Alright, toothless lets go" I gave my family a kiss and told them I loved them and walked out, toothless who had come in when he heard the door nearly fall off was at my side almost immediately when he saw who was here.

"Erland what's up why do you look like you are about to burst" I asked as we walked out the front to his dragon, Fury

"its to do with your past mate"

"shit" toothless gave a growl to the mention of that, I petted his head to signal him to calm down

"yeah I know and it's not good either what the king has to say, I mean he is worried"

"Wait why does he want me I'm his sons Guard"

"that's it mate I don't know"

"right well this is just great the one place I didn't want to go back to has come back to give me shit, well this is just fucked"

"yeah I know mate, if it helps I'm not too happy bout it either"

I hate those people and what they did to me. They made me hate myself and think that I was worth nothing, After I left I made myself a life and made something of myself that I could be proud of. And I don't need there shit to come now.

I am not looking forward to finding out what the fuck berk has to do with this, I tried so hard to get away from them. Only to find them coming back into my life. I hope that I don't have to see them but who knows what happens.

We arrive at the Kings palace pretty fast it is about 5 min flight by dragon. The palace is carved into the top of the tallest mountain on the island. From the top to the bottom of the mountain there are little entry ways to different people's houses. It is quite amazing. I live closer to the water which is further down the bottom. Generally people in the king's army are placed closer the top of the Kings palace because of the societal stance that the guards hold, and depending on their job convenience. I chose to be closer to the bottom because of the ocean. It is the one thing that I liked about berk the beaches were so beautiful. Right I should come out of this day dream and be ready to talk to the king, cause I can just tell this is going to be emotionally draining.

"mate you good?" Erland asks before we walk through to the throne room.

"no but I don't have a choice." I say as I open the door for us to walk through.

When we walk in the first thing that I notice is that all the royal family has been called in and some of the higher ranking people in the Guard. There has been a long strategizing table set up in the room. I immediately spot the prince and before I walk to the king I signal toothless to stay behind me I then walk to the king to ask what he summoned me for, and if he requires me to fill my post with is son.

"greetings your highness, what is it that required you to summon me?"

"Colby I have a new assignment for you, it is of great importance and I need you to complete it for me."

"your majesty I will do my best to"

"good, now there has been reports that in the lower archipelago there are a number of islands that are trying to seek out dragon nests and destroy them. One of these islands is Berk. Berk is one of the leaders in these attacks and one of our main concerns is that they are going to eventually find our dragon healing island. The dragons are free to roam we think they may find it by accident and then start to destroy them."

"I see"

"I am going to be sending your particular squadron on this mission and I will also be sending my son with you because you are going to be negotiating a fair bit and he needs to learn how to properly negotiate, he will how ever be under your instruction therefore you have a higher ranking then him. This is for his protection, you have had prior experience with these people and therefore know what they are like. Do you think that you can do it?"

"yes your majesty, I will make sure I bring peace and everyone home" I say as pleasantly as possible. Because underneath I am mentally cursing berk for always finding a way to get to me.

"I also want you to first fly to the healing island to make sure that between when we got the message and when you get there that the Vikings have not found them"

"I understand your Majesty, do you want a report sent back from Casper and Runa? Or myself?"

"I would be happy with one from Casper or Runa, you will need to rest when you get there. Just inform Casper that I need the report"

"I understand, is that all your Majesty?"

"Yes is believe it is, you are to leave at dawn tomorrow morning to make good time, I will be relieving you of your guard duty tonight and will send one of my guards to take your place so you can rest up for the journey and spend the night with your family before you go."

"Thank you your majesty, I will arrive here to pick up prince Ehsan at the crack of dawn." I am thankful that the King has let me stay with my family tonight.

"Good he will be ready"

I cannot believe that I have to go back to berk, the one place I swore never to go back to. It is honestly the worst place that there could be. Erland Rode with me to my house, we were in complete silence on the way home. We both silently agreed that we would stop at his house to get his things because he would stay with his dragon at my place for a quicker getaway.

"you okay mate, you look a bit off" he asks me as we walk into his place

"yeah I just don't want to be leaving Eerika and the kids alone for so long, or have to go back to that stupid island or have to deal with those people."

Toothless nudged my side in concern

"im okay bud I just need to get my head around having to go back"

"I know, we will only stay as long as we have to, and if they give us trouble we can just burn them to the ground" that got a laugh out of me

"nah we can't burn them they will just get back up, it impossible to kill them" I said with a 'hint' of bluntness

"yeah mate I know they are impossible"

After a short flight down the hill from Erland's house we arrived at my house. By estimation about 7 o'clock, the kids would be going to bed now. We walked through the door with our dragons quietly in case Eerika had put the kids to bed. But we must not have been quite enough because Adabelle was as quickly down the stairs as she could.

"ukle Erand and foory" the little girl giggled

"thanks for that Erland you've officially out done me as dad" I say sarcastically as we walk in to the louge room, he just pouts and giggles. I cant help but do the same

"hello butterfly, have we been behaving?" he ask as he picks her up and puts her on his hip

"yes ukle Erand" she said as seriously as possible and leans over from his hip to pat the white dragon who gladly took the pets

"how about your brother? Have you been looking after him?"

"yes I ave" she says straightening up

"that's what I like to here" he said warmly

"where is your mum and brother Ada?"

"up" pointing somewhere

"okay, do you want to go get Ada to bed for me Erland? And I'll find my wife" I ask

"sure thing mate" he says as he and Ada start to giggle about something as they walk up the stairs

I don't know where I would be without Erland he has been with me through thick and thin since I got here. I found Eerika in our room holding a fussy Eirik who was not wanting to rest.

"hello svass, here let me hold him you look tired"

"okay, go to Daddy little one"

Eirik almost immediately relaxed when I took him, he is a very alert child. He must have sensed that something was up. He was right.

"so Sweetheart what the meeting about?" my beautiful and unsuspecting wife asked.

"well I'm going to be going away for a little while" I say with slight resentment

"oh, for how long?" I can here the disappointment and sadness in her voice

"I don't know Svass, im going to the lower Archipelago"

"you're going where?" she asks with alarm nearly waking up the nabouer hood

"im going to be basically going to Berk" I say with more bitterness in my voice this time not caring that anyone may here.

"why are you going there? I thought you hated that place" Eerika says not caring that her child may hear he was now asleep.

"Eerika sweetheart I do dislike that place more than anything, but the king has put me on assignment and I couldn't say no, he was practically ordering me because Ehsan is coming to."

"but why do you need to go?" she says with her face falling

"because it is my job, I don't want to go. But I promise that I will right every day I can and I will send tiger so it will get to you." Tiger is my little messenger dragon I use to send reports that I have to write. He can fly almost as fast as toothless because of his big wings and small body.

"you better write I'll miss you too much and so will the twins. You have to tell Ada, she won't like it neither will Eirik."

"I know I'll go tell Ada now and find Erland a place to sleep, oh yeah I brought Erland with me for a faster leaving time tomorrow and so I can spend a little bit more time with you, cause I won't have to wait for him to get ready." I say with a resigned voice. And I really do love Erland but he takes forever to get up.

"okay, I'll let you put everyone to bed and I'll get ready for bed myself."

"okay svass" I say as I turn to go walk out the door

"Okay little Eirik please be good for your mumma, I don't want to hear you give her too much trouble." I talk to my baby boy while he sleeps.

I can hear Erland telling Adabelle a story of his travels as a young man. It is really cute how he loves my kids. He really is there uncle. When I walked in the door Ada and Erland didn't even notice me

"and there I was Face to Face with this big white Night Fury, I stood there terrified for my life and then I remembered my training and all that time tort about dragons and how to approach them. So I raised my hand and turned my head and then I felt this snake like skin, I looked up and the dragon had big puppy dog eyes. And that my dear is probably enough for now you need to sleep."

"aww but ukle pwease?" she pouted

"no my dear sleep time" Erland turned around and saw me putting Eirik to bed and he lowered his voice so that he wouldn't wake up the sleeping child. Ada came over after I had put him down so silently I thought it was impossible for a child her age but she did and then kissed her brother before she went back to her bed.

"Erland you can have the spare room and Fury can either sleep there or outside which ever she wants"

"okay Mate, she will probs want to sleep in the same room."

"okay that's cool ill be out in a min to get sheets if you want to bring the dragons in."

"okay consider it done mate"

"thanks" I say as he walks out of the room. I walk over to Ada's bed and pull her onto my lap.

"so little one Daddy is going to be going away for a while" I tell her as quietly as I can so I didn't wake Eirik up.

"were ou goin Daddy"

"im going to a place far away from here."

"wy ou goin"

"because Daddy has to do a job for the King"

"oh" Ada says while yawning she is getting very tired

"I need you to do something for me ok?"

"ok Daddy"

"I need you to Make sure that Mummy gets lots of hugs from you and your brother and you be good like you always are okay?"

"oky Daddy"

"good girl, sweet dreams" I say kissing the top of her head and putting her back in her bed.

I walk out to the hall cupboard to get Erland some stuff for his bed. I walk into his room to find him curled up with his dragon sound asleep. I smile and put a blanket over him and Fury wraps her wing around him to keep him warm. I start walking to down stairs to my room, I walk into the lounge room and I see toothless wandering over to our room. Kyn has placed herself in front of the fire. I keep walking towards my room and I hear Eerika singing, she has the most beautiful voice. I stop outside my door to listen to her sing. Unfortunately I wasn't quite enough cause she stopped and came to the door

"you know you aren't that quite, not with those feet of yours" she stated bluntly

"I know I thought id try anyway" I say walking into the room. Toothless has put himself on his rock bed in the corner of the room and in now nearly asleep

"okay, did everyone get to bed?"

"yeah everyone is sound asleep"

"good cause we are now going to bed, what time do you need to be up?"

"at Dawn"

"oh, so you will need to pack now"

"yeah I do" I say walking over to cupboard to start sorting what I need

"okay well pack most of it now and then get up before Dawn tomorrow and then do the rest"

"ok svass"

"you never told me why you were named Colby, who names there kid that."

"Apparently my parents"

"yeah, true I don't like the sound of your biological parents if they name there kids that. Your foster parents are great but I don't want to meet your biological ones"

"yeah you really don't" I say

Truth Is never told anyone accept Erland about my life before Dragon city. These people only know me from when I arrived here. the thing with Eerika is I told her that I hated my home land and I just left because I was not happy there and I was bullied. She also have a thing with me leaving for so long. (That's why she got so pissed off when I said I was going) I never told her that I changed my name or that I was considering suicide before I left or that I was hated by all that knew me on that island. It is very difficult going back to all that emotion, but I am loyal to the king and I'd do anything he asked of me.

I though in a couple changes of clothes, a pair of night clothes and a few other things because I don't need much else. Toothless and I as part of the guard have to keep a go pack so if we ever needed to take off quickly we would be able to.

"okay that should do it" I say yawning

"good now come to bed I want a hug cause I'm not going to get one for a while"

"I know and I am very sorry for that. And I can guarantee to you that I hate this part of it"

"I know I just wish that I could come with you"

"I know but it is too dangerous for both of us to go, and someone has to take care of the children."

"I know but I didn't train for that long to just take care of children my entire life."

"I know that and when the kids start school fully I will help you retrain and be just as good as you were, that is a promise."

"you better, I miss the job"

"I know, now go to sleep we will both need it"

"yeah"

"good night Eerika"

"Good Night Colby"

~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~

"Ada please go and get Uncle Erland up"

"ok Daddy" the little girl pouts

"thank you little one"

I turn to find that little Eirik has managed to pull himself up to a standing position on the little coffee table in the loungeroom

"Eerika, Eerika quick you'll miss it" I yell out excitedly

"what, whats wrong?"

"nothing look at Eirik!"

"Oh My Gods he's standing"

"im so glad that I could see that before I left that, well done little man" I smile uncontrollably.

He was able to hold himself upright for about 5 seconds, I am so glad that I was able to see him stand up for the first time before I left. When he falls back onto his bottom I go over and pick him up and he immediately snuggles into my shoulder. I walk back into the kitchen where Eerika is now.

"okay where is Ada and Erland"

"they are still in Erland's room"

"of course they are." I say flatly

"Erland, Adabelle hurry up if you want food"

In about 5 seconds after Eerika yelled that you could hear a set of heavy foot sets coming down stairs with a smaller set after the stairs.

"took you long enough" I stated

"sorry Fury didn't let me get up" Erland said giving Ada a wink

Ada just giggled

"I hope your not teaching her any bad habits there Erland" Eerika said

"don't worry im not"

"good" I say

"Now hurry up and eat other wise we are going to be late"

"I really wish you didn't have to go" Eerika says pouting

"I know" I say kissing her cheek

I am pretty sure that Erland inhailed his breakfast because he was done in about 5 min.

"if you get sick on the flight don't blame me"

"don't worry mate I wont"

"better not" I say under my breath

"okay I guess that we should get going otherwise we are going to keep the King waiting"

"yeah" Erland says more seriously

Erland starts to walk out the door, I am pretty sure that he did that so I could say good bye to my family. I was glad that he was my friend.

"Adabelle come here little one Daddy needs a big hug because you aren't going to see him for a while."

"oky Mummy"

I pick up my 2 Children and give them both a big hug and a kiss together.

"I am going to miss you two little ones so so so much"

"we miss ou to" Adabelle starts to cry, her brother starts to cry because he sees his sister starting to cry as well.

"I know, now you look after your mum for me okay?"

"yas we ill" she manages to sob out

"Little one please don't cry I will be back before you know it, I promise and I will write letters to you every day, I also have a little job for you while I'm away. I need you and you brother to look after these little dragons for me can you do that?" I pulled out a little white stuffed Night fury for her and a black one for Eirik.

"I fink I can" she says brightening up a little when I hand her and her brother the dragons

"Thank you, now go out and say good by to uncle Erland Adabelle we will be out in a min"

"oky Daddy" she says still crying slightly

"good girl" I watch as she slowly walks out the door

"you know she is going to miss you very much"

"I know, im going to miss all of you so very much."

I turn to Eirik who is still crying slightly as well.

"you be brave little man look after mum, and Eerika be safe and know that I love you more then anything. You are my life"

I give my wife and my sniffling child a big bear hug. We then start to walk out onto the street where the dragons are ready to go. I give Eirik to Eerika and give the two of them a kiss. I then go over the Ada and take her off Erland who was in another story and give her a final hug and kiss. I then put her down next to her mother. I am pretty sure that Ada was starting to cry again so was Eirik. Eerika was being strong now for her children and would only start to show her emotion when they weren't around.

"I will miss you so much" I say as toothless takes off

"okay bud now we go back to Berk" I say on the way to the Palace it is just becoming Dawn now and we will arrive just on time.


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't own Httyd

CHAP 2 ~~ :D

*At the Palace* ~~ Kings PoV

I am one of the only ones up in the castle at this time. I have not seen it this still since I was young. It is just my son, our guards and I. And of course Ehsan's dragon Hero. It is still dark and I don't expect to see Colby and Erland until light once they have alerted there squadron to follow them, after they have collected Ehsan. I am a little worried about sending them all to the archipelago. It is a dangerous place for dragon riders, Colby knows that better then anyone. But it has to be done to protect the dragon life but also the human lives. I feel a bit sorry for Colby because he has done so much to get away from his past just to have me send him back to face it. I do belive he can handle it I would not send him if I thought he couldn't but I must make sure that his friends take care of him and look out for him. With that being said he has arrived.

Colby's PoV

It's like I am numb or something I can't feel anything at the moment I am still in a bit of shock I guess. I did not wake up yesterday expecting to be heading back to Berk today.

"Mate are you okay" I hear Erland call over his shoulder

"I'm alive, that's about as okay as I am right now"

"Ah right so not so good, can understand"

"Yeah…"

we flew for a bit more and arrived at the palace. As we were walking up to the king I took in the surroundings of the palace's courtyard. It was beautiful. Flowers that were well in bloom and the bushes perfectly cut and the brick path that lead up to where the king and Prince Ehsan were standing.

"Good morning your highnesses" I hear Erland say, effectively snapping me out of my day dream.

"A good morning to you to, I appreciate what you are doing for me by traveling to these islands. I don't think that I need to voice the concerns if you to did not get to these islands in time."

"we understand your highness" Erland and I say together.

"I belive that it is time to go father."

"I think that it is wise to leave now to" the king adds

"okay so we will be back soon and that report will be here sometime from Casper or Runa." Erland says

"okay we should be off the squadron is waiting for us in the training arena" I add

the three of us mount our dragons and we fly to the arena. While we are flying to the flat in the centre of the mountain to the training arena I think about what might be waiting for us on the islands that we are going to travel to. The healers island might already be ambushed by the Vikings, the other tribes might not be interested in learning to make piece with the dragons and berk might try to attack us.

This is not going to be easy

We arrive at the Training arena about 5 mins after leaving the palace. When we get there the squad is already waiting for us. We are a small group, that is part of our effectiveness we can move a lot easier then a big group.

In our little squad we have Achillies who is about my height with blond hair and blue eyes and his dragon Eva a black night fury with purple eyes, Abagaile who is smaller then me by about a head and a bit, she has brown hair with blue eyes with Hi-Jinx a smaller night fury with fiery red eyes, Saskia is about a head smaller then me slightly taller then Abagaile and has black hair and chocolaty brown eyes with her dragons Biscuit a white night fury with crystal blue eyes and then there is Erland with fury, Ehsan with hero.

"hey guys, you all ready?" I ask a bit tiredly

"yeah we are" they pretty much all say

"okay lets go then it is gonna be a while, if we leave now we should be able to get to the healing island by nightfall" Erland puts in

with that we all take off. I stay at the back to keep an eye on everyone. I can see already that Achillies is going to try to impress Saskia. He is currently doing a few tricks. If he keeps this up Eva is gonna get tired very quickly and not be able to make it to the island on time.

"Achillies" I yell over the wind to get his attention.

"yeah boss?"

"stop that now, or your dragon wont be able to make it to the island without a nap" I say a bit exasperated

"okay boss" that earns him a smirk from everyone there. He has always been the person to push the boundaries to see how far he can go.

The prince is acting a bit strangely because he is flying a bit off to the side rather then staying in a formation. It is almost like he feels out of place. I used to feel like that before I became the leader of the squad. I was a rather awkward kid to be around and I was just as awkward on my own. I think he just needs time to get to know the group a bit better. He keeps looking at the group to see what they are doing. I fly over to him to find out what is going on.

"hey your highness, what's up?"

"nothing at the moment, I am just thinking about how it is going to be a lot to meet all these new people and have to talk to them and figure out answers for them." I think he didn't think he was going to say that.

"It may seem a bit daunting at first but these people are going to be willing to find other answers and I'm going to let you do most of the talking, the only time that I'm not going to let you talk is when we get to berk because those people will not have changed there barbaric ways, sorry that came out a bit more spiteful then it was meant."

"no its okay Colby, I know that it is not a place you want to go to. My father told me you had some not so pleasant time there prier to coming to our kingdom."

"yes well unpleasant is a word that could be used for it I guess. They are not like the people where we live. They are quite often to set in there ways to acknowledge people or things that are outside that 'normal' expectation."

"that doesn't sound... good I guess"

"yeah its not. They aren't the most forgiving people."

"I promise never to be unforgiving when I am king, I think that would be the worst thing to be as a leader."

"I would have to agree with you on that one." I say while thinking about how my father treated me when he was the leader. "you should come back into the formation though, you may be the prince but I am still above you rank wise." I say with slight humour. Ehsan obliges and returns a bit closer to rest of the group.

Once I have returned to my position at the back I decide that it would be a good time to write my first letter to the kids and Eerika.

I try to right one I really want to right a letter to Eerika but I cant find anything that is good to right in a letter. It is like my head has gone a blank. What I do know is that I miss my little family already. I haven't been away from my family for as long as I am going to be though and it is slightly scary that I might miss out on seeing them grow up a little bit. I guess that is just part of the job. I look over and notice that Erland is talking to himself – a common habit of his. Sometimes a great source of entertainment. On some occations you can catch him having an argument with himself.

As we ride on I notice that we have been going for a fair few hours everyone settled down into the long trip pretty quickly. The trip is quite long but not as long as a boat trip. To go by boat it would take about 2.5 weeks to get to our other island. By dragon it takes about 2 to 3 days at average flight speed. At the pace that we are going now we should arrive early morning on the third day. The time of day now is about mid afternoon we have been going for about 9 hours already. It is very boring at time when flying but it gets better when you find something to do. Like I like to drift of and think about other things or observe what is happening around me it can be a very interesting just watching the people I am with and finding out what they act like it is a great skill to have.

Being able to notice a persons actions and the motives behind them gives me a great advantage.

I think I might have a rest and let toothless glide for a bit, I am emotionaly nakkered as Erland would say. So instead of only resting I fall asleep for a good while. Not what I intended but I needed it.

It was a long couple of days but we managed to arrive on good time. We land in a part of the island that is just outside the main stables where the sick or injured dragons are kept we set up a little camp a little bit away from the main area but the place we have set up is a forest that is used to get the dragons back to there normal form. Its like the testing place where they find out if the dragon is fully healed and able to mauver itself normally.

"okay so who is going to come to go check in with Casper and Runa?"

"ill come with mate" Erland pipes up

"Me to" prince Ehsan says slowly

I think he may be a bit hesident because he hasn't done anything like this before. But he follows along, he does position himself behind me and Erland so that he can observe without being noticed to much.

To be able to get to the head office we have to walk through a main strip of stables the size appropriate to the dragon. So some are really big and some are quite small. The main building is built into the side of a mountain so we are walking for a little bit to get to the top. The building is the size of a mead hall and has many windows. The door is big enough for a dragon to spread its wings in. we walk to the top of the mountain because we do not want to risk our dragons getting sick.

We walk past many stables some with the doors open and people inside talking and healing the dragons. It is fascinating to see the trust that the dragons might have with total strangers. I mean if Toothless was sick or injured he would only let me near him. I admire the people that do the job, it would probily be really dangerous at times. As we get closer to the top we see that behind the office building there is a small village behind it. I am assuming that is for all the carers and healers that live here. The ground we are walking on has also changed we were on a dirt road but now it is cobble stone with different dragons carved onto every odd stone it looks quite good. It would have taken a long time to do.

"do you know where Casper or Runa are going to be Colby?" Erland vagly asks

"yeah I do"

"okay that's good mate cause I don't"

"Follow me and I should be able to get us there without getting to lost"

Prince Ehsan just follows our lead he has no quarms in just following us.

We walk into the Building and on the left there is a door way into a room that has Dreki forvitnask meaning dragon inquiry. We go in and there is a girl at the desk who doesn't seem to see us walk in

"hello, we are looking for Casper and or Runa, can you help us please"

"who's asking" she says a little harshly she says this while starting to finally look up from her desk.

"Oh my gods… yyyou are from the kings guards, I am terribly sorry for my behavior" she starts babbling and flailing over herself to get the door leading into the next room. We were more amused then cranky after that.

"please go in here they are both in there" she says as politly as she can.

"thank you" we all say still slightly sniggering but we go in.

the room that we walk into is very big It could fit at least one dragon in with no trouble, but with not much furnature in it. It looks like it had just been redone. We see that 2 people are having a convocation as we are walking in and they both get up to greet us.

"Hi my name is Casper and this is Runa" the man says first

"Hello we are the guards that were sent to find out what is going on in terms of the dragon hunting Vikings. Have they gotten any closer then before or have they retreated completely since the last report?" I say as formaly as I can.

"well our scout dragons havnt been able to see anything resently. They have come back all clear."

"that's good and Prince Ehsan has a request from the king" I prompt Ehsan to continue on by nudging him a bit

"well the king has asked that you send him a full report on the Vikings activitys and report anything that may become a problem to us." He says a bit heasidently.

"I think we can do that your highness" Runa says

"Please just call me Ehsan, your highness makes me higher then you people when I don't quite feel like it yet." He says

"okay Ehsan, it would be my pleasure to show you around this island and help you to get to know the place" says with emphasis on his name

"that would be good" a bit of hesidentness still evident in his voice, he looks at me and I motion for him to go with her.

"on that note we should be getting back to camp and help set up what ever is left" I say towards Casper as we start walking to the door ourselves.

"okay when will you be leaving?"

"tomorrow if we can so that we can start helping other clans of the archipelago with there dragon problems"

"okay that seems reasonable, it was good to meet you two, we don't get many visitors to this island that aren't dragons"

"im sure you don't, we are glad to have company at our camp if you would like to for a bit, we just will be sleeping early tonight"

"okay thank you for the offer I will come if I get the chance, where abouts have you set up?"

"At the bottom of the hill, little way off the front gates in the forest." Erland puts in

"okay, ill see what I can do"

"okay see y'a Casper" Erland and I say as we are walking out.

"mate you really think that we should let him go? I mean the prince, we still have to finish setting up camp."

"yeah he'll be fine, we can do that for him. He will be sharing a tent with the guys anyway so"

"k then"

"he will owe us food when he gets back though" I say with slight amusment in my voice.

"is that a good idea, has he cooked before right? doesn't he have other people to do that?"

"no he cooks, I have spent many nights where I had to guard him in the kitchens while he was making a midnight snack or something because he was still hungry"

"right well I'm making him cook from now on" Erland exclaims

"k then" I reply slightly amused and we start to walk down the hill back to camp

Ehsan's PoV

Runa leads me to behind the big building that we first walked into. Behind the building is a small little cluster of homes and businesses, its nothing like the big city that we live in. in the main strip the are the shopfronts that are attached to peoples homes behind it. It seems a bit odd to do that.

"hey Runa why do the people have the shops attached to there homes" I ask

"Um I guess you could say that we don't have that much space or money to build separate building so we just convert our homes to have a little shop on the front."

"Oh, I have never seen anything like this its so different to home. Its quite small."

"its not that small this is a relatively big village"

"oh" I say blushing a little

"so where are we going?" I ask to try and make convocation with her

"well you look like you need feeding so I will take you to the mead hall to eat"

"okay" is all I say cause I am kinda hungry.

Colby's PoV

When we get back to camp Toothless and Fury are waiting for us under the trees at the start of the forest.

"hey there Toothless, you feel like going for a it of a hunt?"

"hey mate we will go and find the camp, Fury you do know the way right?" Erland states more then asks. Fury just flicks him in the back of the head with her tail.

"ouch, Fury that hurt"

"Don't ask the questions you don't want the answer to Erland." I say killing myself with laughter, Toothless is sniggering in his dragon way.

"okay then I feel a bit out numbered here come on fury take me to the camp. I want to get some rest." Erland pouts and starts to walk away, mean while we all stay and watch as he walks aimlessly.

"Fury you may need to go show him the way," I say quite enough so he can't hear. Fury just huffs and goes and flicks him again and starts to walk in the opposite direction with him following with his head down.

"okay Toothless lets go and get food, I'm tired and hungry. And the sooner we get this done the sooner we can sleep, oh yeah Erland remember that Casper may come down" I say with slight resignation

"yeah mate I wont forget" he says as he walks off

Toothless and I make our way over to the cliffs and take off to fly over the ocean so that we fish for a bit and after we come back from that Toothless spots a dear in the forest which I get with my bow and arrow. We take it back to the camp by which time Ehsan is back with Hero.

"hey Ehsan how did it go with Runa?" I ask with a hint of laughter

"umm… it was pretty good, she made me eat so im going to skip dinner here I think." He says while going red.

"cool mate, but you're cookin dinner, I found out that you know how." Erland states

"fine what have I got to work with?"

"you got a dear and fish and some random herbs that were found on the way to the camp"

"Right ok, I'll do it"

"hey Erland did Casper end up coming down?"

"nah mate I recon he might have been a it busy with the report that is due for the king"

"okay well I'm going for a walk" I say, Erland is staring at me as I say this. I think that he is worried about me but I give him a look and then he stops and goes back to talking with the others.

"Toothless what do you think my father is going to do when and if he realises it me. I recon he is going to try and kill me because quite honestly I have broken every law back on that island. Like after my mother died the law about trying to befriend a dragon, but also running away being the heir of the island. That is also bad cause I could be made to stay and for fill that 'honour', that would be bad cause I am not even staying that long to even get to re-know those people. They are all horrible people who I will never forgive for the way that they treated me. It was a horrible thing trying to live there and I never wanted to see them ever again. And know this comes up and I cant even say no because I am being ordered to. What am I going to do?" Toothless just comes up and nudges me and apologetically croons.

"I know bud but what are we going to do I mean they wont listen on the best of terms."

Well I guess we should go back we have been out here for a while, and the group may start to get anxious if were gone for much longer." As we start to walk back I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen when we go to berk. I guess we walked a bit further then I thought because it took us a little while to get back, when we did get back Erland was the only one still up. He must have been worried because he is usually the first one asleep. Fury is wrapped protectively around him and he is sitting next to Achillies who must be doing first watch because if he wasn't he'd be asleep to.

"where have you been mate you have been gone for ages, everyone is asleep and you are meant to be as well." He says wisper yelling so as he doesn't wake up anyone.

"yeah okay im sorry but I had Toothless with me so I was quite safe."

"that's no excuse mate, I was worried."

"okay, I'm sorry" I say cause he was genuinely worried. He seemed to accept it because he started to settle down and get ready to sleep.

"Abagaile has the next watch, so you can get some sleep because you are after her." Achillies says so I climb up a tree that is over looking the camp and Toothless does the same and I settle on his back to get some sleep. I sleep as soundly as I can knowing that I have to go back to berk in the next few weeks.

"Guys wake up, WAKE UP, quickly. They are coming." I feel quite anxious because Abagaile is yelling and she barely ever does that.

Author note: I am very sorry for taking forever to those who were waiting, I hope to have the next one up soon.

See ya round ~~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I don't own HTTYD**_

 _ **Hey,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner, but life got in the way. Also thank you to the people who favourited and reviewed**_

 _ **So to answer the questions**_

 _ **MMM - Hiccup did not bring his family along cause he wasn't allowed to and he didn't want to put his family in the position to have to deal with the berkians. And I will leave the information about Stoic and Astrid until the next couple of chapters**_

 _ **I am putting a warning on this chapter because it does have mentions of suicide and self harm.**_

 _ **But anyway enjoy!**_

Chap 3 ~~~ :D

"Guys wake up, WAKE UP, quickly. There is something huge coming." I feel quite anxious because Abagaile is yelling and she barely ever does that.

We all wake up with a start wondering what is going on

"Well shit, we are going to have to leave now if we ever want to get to Berk."

"What is actually going on guys?" Ehsan asks

"There is a pack of wolves heading our way and they look hungry." Abagaile replies anxiously.

"Really that's all? Can't we just let the dragons protect us?"

"No, we really should leave the wild life alone just so we don't kill them off, only engage with them if necessary." I add in

"Everyone up in the tree's" Erland says while sighing

Toothless and I are already up here because we were sleeping here but everyone else seems to want to get up quick. We also hear some sort of alarm going off in he the town strip near towards the main building. This is followed by many sounds of doors closing. They must have these animals come through a lot because there are not that many other sounds no screaming or anything just calm movement.

"Guy's shut it I can hear something" Erland says, somewhat trying to quieten his voice.

We all fall silent as we also hear the sounds of running paws and the howls of the coming wolves. We all did really well to move as fast as we did. It took us about 2 min to get up and in the trees. If we were any longer the wolves that are now under our feet would have trampled us. It was good that Abagaile was paying attention. Hi-jinx must have warned her, either that or she had gone for a morning flight and saw them heading our way.

"Right I think we are clear."

"We should pack up camp and salvage what ever the wolves have not taken or squished, mate. So we can head off," Erland says to the Squad

"Yeah we should, the sooner we get there the sooner we can go home afterwards." I sigh

"Ok guys lets get moving"

There is a bit of a mess from the wolves that came through but most of it is just the left over blankets and camp fire embers all in a bit of a pile across the forest floor. Some of it can be washed out at the nearest stream or beach.

While I am packing my blanket into Toothless' saddlebag I think about how this mission is going to turn out, like what on earth am I going to say to my father. Hey sorry for this I really don't want to be here but my king has basically ordered me so stop trying to hunt down our dragons or we will be forced to declare war on you and you will lose so don't try it, oh and don't expect me to stay and resume the place of heir either, that ain't happening.

I am so engrossed in thought that I don't realise that I am growling with the blanket balled in my fist. Erland is now looking at me, concerned. I look up and half smile as if to say I'm ok.

He didn't by it.

Erland and I are to close for that to work anyway. He knows that I'm not ok. I really am still kind of numb to the idea of going back to berk.

"Okay mate we are all right to go." Erland state on behalf of the squad

"Okay then, I'll go let Casper and Runa know that we are going then"

"You guy's want to wait at the entrance of the town?"

"K mate, we'll be ready"

With that I fly off to the office building that is in the middle of the town. Toothless and I land on the other side of the building this time so that we don't risk Toothless getting sick. We walk in and the receptionist is paying attention to when we walk in this time, she must have gotten a bigger shock yesterday then we thought.

"Are either of them in?" I ask

"Yeah Casper is, go right in."

"Thanks" with that I walk into the shared office with toothless following and finding a bit of ground to perch on for the minute.

"Hey there Colby, how are you this morning?"

"Good thanks, we are actually about to take of to the next island."

"Ah, well then I hope you have a good safe flight. Also Runa asked if you could give this letter to Prince Ehsan" he says handing me enveloped piece of parchment.

"I will, I hope that we are successful in diverting the Vikings attention from your waters."

"So do I, so do I. well safe travels, till next time Colby," he says walking me to the door.

"Thank you, Toothless come on bud." I say walking out

It didn't take us long to get out and back down to the rest of the group.

"Took you long enough mate."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah, fine, lets get going."

I have a bit of anxiety starting to build up; I try to brush it off for now. I'll deal with it later.

And with that we leave the island bound for the southern archipelago.

It is not a long flight to the next island; we are going to an island that is close to berk so that we don't have to stay on the island. There would be nothing worse. I know of a few that should still be there, I did a map on my way leaving berk. I don't know why, I never planned on coming back so it was more or less pointless. At least it has come in handy at least this once.

"There is an island that is a few minutes away from berk that we can land on. It will provide a get away if we need one in the coming weeks."

"Sounds good mate,"

"Okay guys, fly as high as we can to avoid being spotted by anyone. We don't need to be seen before we want to be."

"K, pass the word back through the squad mates." Erland somewhat yells

"Hey, we are going to fly higher guys." Saskia yells back to the rest of the group behind us

We all go high above the lands, so we aren't seen and I start to feel the change of the feeling attached to the lands and waters. It is full of hostility and fear. Mainly for me it is the memories that I had in this part of the world, the many times that I could have ended everything, but I'm still here though.

As we fly, I take us high over the top of inhabited islands. We go over the top of the berk just to see what its like. It has been a long time since I was here and it is just as I remember it, I wish I didn't, I'd rather forget. My squad looks at me strangely as we fly over the top. They must have seen my stance change dramatically as we fly over this one particular island. They will want to know what is going on when we land.

"Guys, we are going to land on that island down here." I say pointing to an island I nicknamed ringwe-ondo, which roughly translates to stone cold in dragonese.

"Okay we'll follow mate."

"Land down in that little clearing"

It is a lot different to when I first landed on it when I was 15 but it is going to provide the necessary cover that we will require if we are going to remain hidden from the sight of people from these waters.

When I first left berk I landed here for a couple of weeks working out what I would do and calming down from what had happened, so I made a shelter. Lets hope that it is still here; we could use it for the next couple of weeks.

When we land I notice that it hasn't changed to much, but it is smaller then I remember. And vegetation was a bit more over grown. I must have grown up a bit since I was last here because it is tiny. It is big enough for what we want out of it. It has a waterfall in the middle of it and a pool of water at the bottom that forms a creek that goes down the rest of the island. There are cliffs all around us that will serve to protect us from sight. It has trees around the top with branches that form a kind of roof to the cove. And there is a large space big enough for us all with soft moss beside the creek that is good to sleep on. It is quite nice all up.

"I'm hungry" Saskia whines.

"You know how to fish don't you, Kia?"

"Yeah I do, but, but, I'm tired and I don't want to."

"Kia, you have a night fury, remember."

"Yeah what's… okay I see what your saying."

"Thought you might." Abagaile sniggers slightly

"Hey will you two finally admit your love for each other?" Achillies laughs

"We do love each other, don't we Abagaile?"

"Yeah we do."

"I thought that you loved Erland, Abb's?"

"Who said I did." Abagaile all but screams

"Oh it was just a thought." I say laughing before I get pushed into the creek.

"Well that is not very nice." Achillies laughs pushing Abagaile into the water.

"Hey guys this is meant to be a serious mission, there is no time for games we should be planning our next move."

"Oh shut up Saskia, have some fun."

"No, not when…" there was a splash followed by growling as she was pushed in by Achillies.

"Ahahahahhahahahaa, you looked so funny, Ahahahahahaa…" I think that Achillies was then pushed in by Biscuit.

"Hey guys, don't you think that we should be doing something important and planning?"

This was said by the oh so dry prince. The next thing he knew Saskia was pushing him in, He wasn't dry for long.

"That wasn't fair." He pouts

"No but it was funny."

"You should have seen your face." Abagaile and Achillies laugh

"Hey guys, don't you think that someone looks a bit dry over there?" I say

"Yeah."

"Hey Erland why has no one pushed you in yet?"

"It's cause I don't fancy getting drenched"

"Ah well that ain't good enough"

"GET HIM!" we all say at once

"No, No, no, no, NOOOO." Those were his last words as the group get out of the water and corner him at the cliff wall. Abagaile and Achillies pick up a pair of limbs each and swing him into the water.

"Well THAT'S mean."

"No, that was funny." I say killing myself with laughter.

"Hey Fury thanks for the help over here girl." All we hear from her was a dragon's way of laughing following her sticking her tongue out at him. This just prompted everyone else to laugh more and Erland to start pouting.

This is what I needed to take my mind off the bad thoughts that I have been having the last couple of days, I'm really feeling like crap because of this place. the anxiety is starting again. I have not had enough time to brief the group on what is really going to be happening. I suppose I should do that over dinner. The dragons are getting hungry they are now searching the water for any fish that we haven't scared away.

"Hey guys we should get out and build a fire for the night so that we don't freeze, girls you can change in the little hut thing if you like."

"Yeah that sounds good Colby."

"Why'd you let them go first they are going to take ages in there" Erland and Achillies complain

"Yeah I know, but ladies first, remember?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Okay well Do you 2 want to go and find some wood to start a fire so that we can start to dry the wet clothing, I'll go down stream a bit to see if I can find us some food."

"Yeah mate ok, would you like some company?"

"Nah its okay, I'll be fine. I need a bit of alone time."

"Okay mate yell if you need. We'll be up the top of the cliff's lopping some tree's" Erland eye's me off, suspicious of me slightly. Honestly he worries like a mother hen.

We walk down the stream that leads to the beach. It is good because Toothless can walk normally down it. We would fly but I just feel like taking my time today. It has been a long day. We get down to the beach and toothless motions for me to put his tail into the position where he can control it. Once I click it into place he runs towards the waves and takes off. I sit on the beach and watch for a bit. I need some time to think. I love Toothless and I vent to him a lot but I like to deal with some of these emotions myself. They can get a bit heavy for someone else to carry. I eventually start to help Toothless, we get a fare bit done.

Toothless and I spend the better part of an hour or so fishing. Toothless manages to fill up a net for the dragons to have and I fill up a basket for the group and I. we don't get to do this to often. So it's good to have some time together. He and I are starting to lose our little grove. the emotions that I have been suppressing since I found out I had to return to berk have been let lose inside my mind. It's taking its toll. I'm losing battle with them, at the moment.

I have kind of been shutting everyone out since I found out that I have to go back to berk. Even toothless, I can't deal with too much at once. Friendships just become really hard to keep up. Its like I am being held underwater struggling to breath and stay afloat. It is just so painful. It's a fear of what people will think, what they will do. And just being around them in general makes my mind go into a tizzy. How am I meant to deal with all this emotion and keep my team together? I am so not the Soldier at the moment, which I have been trained to be and have been for the past 6 years. It is driving me insane. I can't get past it. I am starting to think that I should have just ended it all when I first left. But I can't do that I cannot leave Eerika, Ada and Erick. It's just, this is too much at the moment.

Toothless nudges my side and croons loudly as if to get my attention. I am just that numb I don't feel it. I do feel him move away. I wish he didn't. I feel so lonely without him there. I hurt a lot. I can't believe that after so long berk is still making me turn into a blubbering child.

The hurt and damage is just so much to deal with sometimes. I go through periods where I'm really good for months and months and others when I am in a heap just sobbing to Toothless. I try to hide it from Eerika because I don't want her to worry or be disappointed. I have told her that I have all these issues but I still find it hard to show that kind of emotion. I guess I can blame berk for that. Shedding just one tear would earn a multitude of blows to the stomach face, arms and legs. I hate myself for not getting past that yet. I've been told it will take a while. I haven't quite stopped the cutting yet and Eerika knows that, but I have tried many times to stop. It is sometimes gets too much for me. But maybe just one cut wouldn't hurt. That would be ok. It will take away this train of thought and it will only affect me no one else will know. The sight of my arm guards on the ground along with the wraps, and the warm red liquid seeping through my skin is enough to make me start to cry. A lot.

"Hey mate you okay? You are kind of bleeding. Toothless came to get me I think he is worried about… mate what you doing that again for?"

All I do is cry more; I can't handle all this shit anymore.

"Okay mate."

He sits me down where we are standing; Toothless is right behind me so I lean up against him. Erland pulls my arm out and starts to dab the blood away with a damp cloth and then dresses it with a bandage on it and puts my regular arm guards back on to hide all the similar scars. He is stubborn, strong and doesn't show too much emotion but he knows when to put his arm around me. He pulls me into a hug like he has done on other occasions all of them when I first came to the city aldrnari modr eyland.

"I don't know if I can do this Erland, it's all coming back to me and its getting to much to handle I don't know if I can face these people."

"Don't think like that again Mate. Don't let berk rule your life again. As for the doubt in your skills, you are one of the finest guards that our kingdom has to offer; you have defeated many other enemies'. Just imagine that this is just the same as one of them. I know its not and it holds more emotion then the other missions but you can do it, I know you can."

"I know you think I can, but I really don't know if I can. Honestly how am I meant to keep this group safe if I can't think straight? I may get us all killed."

"But you won't, you know how I know mate? Because you are here and you haven't given up, if you had given up you wouldn't be here that's for sure."

"Yeah, but still. This is a bad idea."

"It probily is, but you have a group of people over there that are going to be willing to help you. We will complete this mission and after that we will be able to leave this part of the world forever. We wont ever have to come back."

"I really hope not."

"We won't, but right now lets go back to the camp and eat so that we can all have a good nights sleep."

"Okay. But can we stay here for a little while? I want a bit of time to gather my thoughts."

"Yeah mate that's all good"

While I had my episode Fury had curled herself around toothless to comfort him. I must have scared him a lot because I haven't had an attack nearly as big as that since just leaving berk the last time. I feel sorry for him because he can't do anything but watch and be near me because trying to stop it makes it worse.

~~~Abagaile's PoV ~~~

That is the most relaxed I have seen Colby all this mission, I mean I know that when your on a mission your not relaxed as in totally bliss happy, you are more so relaxed as you know what you are doing. Colby has been really up tight the whole mission. He must have had something happen prior to coming here for him to be acting like this. I know him to be the most fearless person. But he is completely different at the moment. He seems to be acting really anxious about something; it has been really bad since we arrived into this part of the world.

"Hey Abagaile, what are these markings?"

"I don't know Kia. You will probily have to ask Colby when we are finished in here."

Kia has found all these, what looks to be bits of letters in another language. There are also similar markings on the walls as well as many, many X's.

"I wander what they mean Kia, I wonder if Colby made them. He said he stayed on this particular island before."

"That probily means he does know."

"You sound very happy bout that."

"Well yeah I may get to learn a new language!"

"Okay, we'll see about that."

"Come on we have been in here a while the boys will want to be changing if they haven't already."

"Yeah I guess so, the dragons are probily going to be hungry as well"

"Yeah."

Just as we are leaving the hut we see toothless flying over to Erland who is on the top of the cliff, he is barking and making all sorts of noises trying to get his attention. Fury must have picked up on toothless' distress because she is at Erland's side almost immediately. There is only one reason that would make toothless that distressed and it is that Colby is in some sort of trouble.

We all run to our night fury's

"Guys stand down, I'll handle this one. If you are needed I will send Fury to get you guys."

"But Erland, what if you need back up straight away?" Saskia asks

"I think I'll be okay Kia." He looks at us with a soft expression

And with that he Forces Fury into an all out bold straight away. That tells me he thinks it serious. You don't get a night fury to do that unless absolutely necessary because it drains their energy really fast.

It is over an hour before Erland comes back with a slightly shaken up Colby. I want to go over and see if he's ok but I don't want to make anything worse for him by doing that. I kind of wish I knew what was going on because I would know how to help him then.

"Do you think we should ask him if he's ok?" I barely hear Kia ask me

"No I don't think so, it might upset him again."

"Yeah your probily right"

"But what we should do is go and get the food ready for the group, that big net of fish that Erland and fury have brought back with them"

~~~Hiccup's PoV~~~

I feel a bit awkward coming back to camp. Everyone is watching us. I try to act as normal as I can. I can see that Kia and Abagaile are walking over to the net of fish. Likely because they are hungry. We were away for a while.

"Hey mates we bring food, sorry it's late it tried to run away."

"More like you tried to run away with it." Saskia states matter of factly.

"Maybe…"

"Well lets eat anyways, cause I'm starving"

I feel slightly guilty about that because it's my fault that we are eating this late. No one seems to question it too much so we just set the fish over the fire so that we can eat it, the dragons just dig into the rest of the net. They seem to be enjoying themselves at least.

Us people sit around a fire that Abagaile and Saskia have built in the time that we were away. They made a stake that we can put the fish on it and cook them. It is a good set up. In training we were taught to make a fire last all night with the least amount of smoke possible.

"Hey so guys I'm going to tell you guys why I'm a bit on edge and how I knew this place was here…"

"You know Colby, you don't need to tell us. I mean if you don't want to."

"Yeah we trust you and you judgement of things" Abagaile and Kia say.

"I know but I think that you guys need to know because it might end up endangering you or confusing you. If you don't know"

"Okay, well if you really want to." Saskia says.

"Yeah mate, it may not be a great idea"

"No I just got the courage up to do this, I have to otherwise I might not ever."

"Ok mate take your time. I don't want to have to run after you" Erland mutters the last part under his breath knowing only I could hear him.

"Yeah I will." I say this knowing full well that I am likely going to want to die of embarrassment or something like that after telling everyone.

"So I guess that I should start with my father is the Chief of this village. So I, in theory am the heir of that clan. So that might mean that they will try and get me to stay. Which may end up causing us a bit of a problem. But I was also a runt in their eyes cause I was quite small, which was a big issue within the clan because how can someone so small and meaningless be useful.

I mean its not like I didn't try to be like everyone else. I really did try. But it just didn't ever work in my favour. I lit the town on fire a couple times because a dragon was chasing me, I injured many people trying to help with my inventions and I killed my mother. A dragon carried her off because I was making to much noise as a young child. The dragon broke into our house and took her as she was trying to protect me.

"Mate you can't be blamed for that, that was never your fault."

Yeah K, but anyway as you can tell wasn't the greatest person to be around and I had a lot of negative feelings. A lot. So I started to get what I now know as depressed and anxious about the age of 10, this was also when the bullying started to ramp up because people my age were able to make opinions of there own. That was bad because they where never nice to begin with.

To start with it was not to bad it was all verbal which made it tolerable, my cousin was the leader of the group. They would say things like useless, nutsy moron, fuck face, shit head, idiot, and a few others that I don't remember. That was okay for a while, you get used to it after a bit, but then they upped the anti, they would throw in a couple of slaps to begin with and then it escalated all the way up to full on beatings when I would be unconscious for hours. The last time it happened I think I was out for a day.

"Colby why did you never ask for help, surely there was someone."

"No I didn't really, they all hated me to much."

"Oh, well keep going I feel like your not finished."

"Okay well after it started to get more physical the insults where more violent and cruel. I got severely depressed and self hate was becoming more of a thing. It was not helping that my father was constantly favouring my cousin more and more. It made my life hell. It was one more thing Snotlout could hold over my head. It was like my father was training him to be the chief. In truth he probably was. But as it got worse I turned to self harm which became a thing necessary to my daily life. Without it I went crazy with feelings of fear and not being able to feel anything at all, it was horrible. It was not until I started living at fire Fury Island that I completely stopped the self-harm. Even then it was not till I started to alleviate some of the anger and hurt that I started to stop. But yeah it still affects me now so if you see me wanting to run it most likely is cause I really really want to. But at least now you know the reason why." I was right I feel quite awkward now, I wasn't paying attention to everyone staring through that but know I'm aware.

"Well as you say, at least we know so we can somewhat protect you from them. If you need an out we will try to get you one."

"I know you will but I also need to hold it together because I have a things that I need to do."

"So now mate that you have covered that for us I think we should get ready to hit the sack. We have a pretty big day tomorrow."

I could not agree more. I am so tired from today I think that I might have a mental episode. Well another one.

"Yes I need some beauty sleep." Achillies says in what I call posh sarcasm.

"Okay well Kia and I are going to camp in the hut." Abagaile claims. While she and Kia run off to the hut.

"Okay well I guess we are outside." Ehsan says quietly like he doesn't want to be noticed.

"Yep we are. So find a good spot I'm sure the dragons will be glad for the rest as they have finished eating now."

"Okay well I'm taken the watch up first and Achillies mate, you are next see you in 3 hours." Erland says

"Okay, I guess night in that case."

And with that people started to find their spot to rest


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy,**_

 _ **I don't own HTTYD**_

Chapter 4 ~~~~ :D

"K Hiccup WAKE UP!" Erland yells while Fury splashes water on toothless and I who are or were still asleep.

"Why would you do that?" I say slightly annoyed

"Because it was fun, and payback for yesterday." Erland smirked

"I should have guessed."

"Mate you should have known that I would be getting you back for that."

"Yeah, I know" I feel a bit nervy today because we are finally flying to Berk.

This. Is. A. Nightmare.

Why is this a thing why could they not be civil and just leave dragons alone and live there lives? With out me. I am still quite emotionally drained from yesterday and I think Erland knows that cause he has kinda taken charge. The others don't mind cause he is pretty good at leading. He just doesn't like it cause he feels there is too much responsibility in it. But he will take over from me if I need him to for a short period of time.

"okay mates, time to get up he whisper's to himself"

upon hearing this toothless and I go up in the air to watch the poor souls below get woken up by an all to enthusiastic Erland, I feel sorry for them all being jumped on cause it's about 3 in the morning.

It takes us all about 20 min to be up and ready to leave. it is getting more eerie to be going back as time passes.

"Okay guys we are going to be going to a little cove that Toothless and I found. Toothless and I are going to go scout it out and if its clear toothless will send out a silent alert]

to the dragons. Make sure they are waiting for it. If we get in clear we will set up camp and aim to show ourselves when they are all up and about. If anything at any point goes wrong, get out as fast as possible you guys are more important then the tribe at this point."

"Okay, be safe guys" Abagaile says

"okay lets go we are losing the cover of night."

And with that we all take off, everyone is nervous about this is think. I have a feeling that is because they do not know what to expect from the Vikings. I can't blame them I would feel the same. But I am confident in my team. And somewhere along the flight to I had a change over from the old inhabitant of the island to the commander of my squad. This was an involuntary change over but a welcome one. At some point before we reached berk I signalled to Erland to wait for me to clear the cove.

"Okay Bud nice and slow we don't want to startle any Vikings today to much." Toothless crooned in agreence. It didn't take us long to get there and when we did. I noted how much it has not changed. We found the cove easily and scouted around it at which point I told Toothless to alert the others while I kept watch.

~~~~Astrid's PoV~~~~

I cannot sleep; I'm usually a heavy, sound sleeper. I don't know what it is but I just can't. it must be nearly morning I look at the sky and it is only just starting to get a little bit lighter. I think I will go to the forest and train for a couple of hours before breakfast. It might do me some good to clear my head. I can't help but think about the anniversary of hiccups death that just past, we had a party to celebrate for the first couple of years but I think that people have finally forgotten about him. But strangely enough I find myself thinking about what is going to happen to the village now that Snotlout is going to be chief. I mean I never liked hiccup but he was a much better person then Snotlout in terms of personality. Though he could not fight to save his life let alone the entire village.

With the thought of Snotlout becoming chief comes the thought of him almost forcing me to marry him. And I know my parents will accept because he is wealthy and he is going to be chief. I could say no but the other options are not to fantastic fishlegs would drive me up the wall and tuffnut and I do not get along despite ruffnut and I being best friends. I wouldn't mind being on my own but that is not good for the family name considering that I am the last generation.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise that I had reached the forest. I think to begin to climb one of the trees, it may be safer up there then on the ground at this time of day. I stick my axe in the base of the tree and begin to climb a big oak tree nice and sturdy, it will easily hold my weight. As I'm climbing I check the dawn skyline to see if there are any dragons that might pick me off while flying over. I was checking the sky when I spot a black dot hovering in the sky over the island on the far side. I can only assume it is a dragon but when I look around and come back to the same part of the sky it is gone so I climb down my tree and grab my axe and start lobbing it at trees. Now that it is starting to get a bit lighter.

After about an hour I start to head back the village. It is slowly coming to life as people start doing their jobs for the day. I spot Ruffnut helping out her Aunt with her cousin. I never thought I would see her being so good with children. She is a natural. I was never going to be that good. I always feel awkward with them around. Maybe it would be different if it was my own flesh and blood.

All of a sudden i was brought out of thought when we hear a big flap of wings and a thump following. I turn around to be faced with 6 dragons. To make it worse, there are people riding them...

~~~~Hiccup's PoV~~~~

It is just starting to get light when we reach berks far beaches. I am getting more nervous as we get closer to seeing the people or even just the place that I grew up in. We all head for the cove to get in the final touches to the plan we have or to scrap the plan entirely, if it comes to that. I really hope it doesn't.

I signal the group that we are going in for landing rather then talking and making more noise then we need to. Once we have all landed no one bothers to get off their dragons. Except for Ehsan, he is still a bit awkward but he realised his mistake and got straight back on, i might add that he was bright bright red in the face.

"Okay guys now that it is light we should be able to go to the village and make our entrance. Be careful they are likely to pull weapons on us and try to attack. Please Erland, leave me to the talking because i don't want them to focus on any of you and possibly hurt you guys."

"Okay" i get from all in attendance

"Let's go mates" and at that we take to the sky's

As we were flying over i could see people moving around and we circle as a group to then land in the middle of the islands shop fronts.

"Ok Toothless lets see how this goes" we land with the flap of the dragons wings and a rather loud thud. We got the attention of everyone on the island to say the least and I don't think any of them saw us until a good 3 minutes after landing when we all started to fidget. This is when I pipe up

"We are called the fire fury's, i am a guard in the royal army of my home. I am the personal guard to prince Ehsan. This is my squad, harm them and you will have to answer to me. We are here because you are to close for comfort to our dragons and we think you are a danger to them."

"Who are you to say what we can and can't do!?" This comes from a very spitely woman who practically spat a us while saying that, i recognised that blonde from the second I layed eyes on her. Astrid.

"Well since you are impeding on our land and our people we are within our right to warn..." i am cut off by a loud, almost battle cry. I internally just shrivel up and want to curl up in a ball. I know exactly who that is without looking. I'm just glad that I am wearing a mask.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT!" Came a big booming voice along with about 20 men behind him with all array of weapons

My father in all his glory must have been given word that there were dragons and people on them. I mean we are challenging an entire way of life here.

"My good sir, we are here to tell you to leave our dragons alone and teach you to make peace." This comes from Erland

"Well i can tell you now we are not interested and we do not need you with your demonic monsters either" this was all said with the group of Vikings picking up their weapons and holding battle stance at us, so this got to toothless, and he may or may not have reared up and made himself as big as he could to be threatening he also highlighted red to group protector. The group of us that doesn't speak Norse also extended their weapons and the dragons started to snarl.

Great job stoick.

"Okay its ok. Settle everyone" i say that to everyone but mostly to toothless and mainly me, I'm just freaking out under all this calm.

"K, people we are not here to eat you alive, destroy your village or ransack for gold. We have been sent on orders from king Galvyn, we are not about to just up and leave because you don't want us here. We are here to do a job and we will not leave until we are satisfied that you are no longer a threat." Erland says while still about 3 meters off the ground on the back of Fury.

"Right well in the case of this I suppose we should introduce each other. Yeah?"

"Yeah i guess, I am chief Stoick the vast. This is my island. My right hand man Gobber, and our best warrior Astrid." He says this while pointing at each and then at a few others, i kind of zone out and listen to the last bit. "Now who are you?" He asks begrudgedly.

"Well as i told everyone else, we are the fire fury's. My name is Colby and my dragon Toothless, my second in charge Erland and his dragon Fury, Ehsan and Hero, Achillies and Eva, Abagaile and Hi-jinx and Saskia and biscuit." I say pointing to everyone and as i do that they stand a little closer to their respective dragons.

Though as Abagaile was listening, one of the villagers charged her and drew their weapon on her. At this sign of aggression our entire squad reacted drawing our own weapons and the dragons readying to fight. This was a bad move on the villager's behalf. She moved out of the way, drew her twin swords, disarmed him and then Jinx pined him to the ground.

"You are not welcome here demons, you are traitors to your fellow humans siding with those beasts" the villager spat out

"Lle pe-channas" she says and the group snigger ('you idiot')

"I' hoster ier il a' n' rusva" i say to her (which ruffly translates 'to the tribe is not to be hurt')

"Tereva, Lli tolos" she says to the man before withdrawing her swords and standing back up straight to face my back. The villagers all look a bit shocked at how fast she was able to deflect and disarm him. Makes me proud of my team and who i am now and a little less terrified of this all, knowing that they are probably not going to try anger us again ('Fine, you knob')

I turn around to face Stoick again and he is looking at me as if i have two heads.

"What confused you? The fact we are good fighters or I speak another language?

"Why don't they speak Norse?"

"You don't expect everyone to speak Norse do you? I can tell you now that only Erland and i speak Norse." I say a bit amused

"What did you tell her?"

"None of your business." He was not expecting this, the chief is technically aloud to ask new comers if they speak alternate languages what is being said on his island but I don't feel like telling him.

"Well sonny if you are going to stay on our island you may want to obey some of our rules, maybe start by getting your 'squad' to remove there helmets so we can see your faces" this is said by gobber because Stoick was still getting over me saying no to him

"Fine"

"Visa sina ya lye ier" and with that everyone took off their masks and we looked around us. I don't think they were expecting us to be so young. (show them who we are)

"Well now we are getting some..." stoick was interrupted by Astrid

"do you mind telling us where you are from?" She finally spits at us finally finding her words

"I do mind, but will tell you anyway."

"Amin hiraetha, sina skemtiligr" i hear Achillies say along with the squad slightly giggleing (I'm sorry, her face looks funny)

He has the worst timing but i must say i did laugh to. She looks so funny, smoke would start coming out her ears at any moment.

"What is so funny?!" Astrid almost shouts

"Well they are all trying to grasp what is being said and they are going off my signals and everyone's body language so it can be a bit funny when you are trying to interpretate only off that. Try it some day." This is translated for them by Erland, a bit more colourfully, this earns giggles again.

"As i was saying we come from fire fury island, which means nothing to you cause you don't have maps that stretch that far out."

"Well Colby, you certainly know how to make an entrance. Would you and your group follow us to the great hall to talk to us more about why you are here?"

"Ron vilja ten' lye a' sitja ie' ron mat - bord, ikotane ron tor quen a' lye whui lye ier hi." (they wish for us to sit at their table, so they can speak to us, as to why we are here)

"quen e' i' rond" Erland translates to the group. (in the great hall)

As we start walking up the hill i turn to Erland "I' tano was nin onlui mellon hi" to Erland (the blacksmith, Gobber, was my only friend here)

"Amin tur cen am man, I' Hera na faica" he says laced with sarcasm (I can see why, the chief is mean)

"Amin sinte" i say just as sarcastic (I know)

"Will you people just follow us instead of talking?" Stoick yells at us

"Yes chief" Erland comments and i motion for the rest of the group to follow us.

This is going to be fun...

~~~~Astrid's PoV~~~~

After Stoick and the rest of us have been introduced the group is directed to the great hall. This is after Stoick gets up them for talking in there own language, i thought people would know that rule. But especially because this strange man seems to know very good Norse, you only get that good from growing up here, but he is also really good at the other language.

I really wish I knew who this guy was because he is really starting to make me mad, he has humiliated me in front of my tribe. No one does that to me.

I must say that the first time i saw this Colby person that i thought he was good looking. But that was kinda killed when he opened his mouth. Mind you the language that he speaks is... pretty. My god. Why am I talking like this. What is wrong with me? Why would I even thinking that. This guy is intriguing though, I have to admit.

When i turn to start walking up the hill behind the group, i notice that the girls of this little group are staring at me. It's a little unnerving, i do hear them talking out loud but I don't understand. I must find a way to understand these people and hear what they are talking about. For all we know these people could be our enemies' spy's. I have never heard this language before though which makes it even harder to find out where they are from.


End file.
